Semiconductor chips may be packaged. Semiconductor devices may be fabricated by separating single dies from a wafer, rearranging them on a carrier and packaging them in plastics. Cost efficient packages and methods of packaging are highly desired in the art. To this end, manufacturing methods providing high yield at low expense are desirable.